The beginning of the end
by Potter-lovers-4ever
Summary: After the final battle, the tears, the joys, the heartbreaks. What I think happened during those 19 years. Harry/Ginny Teddy,Ron,Hermione... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the end (chapt.1)

Summary: After the final battle, the tears, the joys, the heartbreaks. What I think happened during those 19 years.

I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately it's all J.K Rowling's.

He was walking out of Dumbledore's office Ron and Hermione at his side. He looked at them and he thought about how they had stuck with him for 7 years and how they'd helped him by risking their lives in the past year and he smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked frowning at him

"Just how much I owe you guys for the past year, Thanks!" He said smiling to them

Hermione walked closer to him and gave him a hug while Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem mate"

Without even noticing they found themselves in front on the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Um…" They all replied at the same time

"Oh just go in already" The Fat Lady told them a smile on her face

"Thanks" They all said once again

Harry was last to enter the common room and he was suddenly lost for words the entire Weasley family was there staring at him. He had absolutely no idea what to tell them and he wasn't ready to talk to them just now. While Ron and Hermione went towards the family Harry headed straight to the dormitory he was so accustomed to.

When he finally opened the door he almost turned around Ginny was sitting on the end of his bed. They stood there looking at each other for a long period of time till Ginny stood up and closed the distance between them she lifted her hand and put her palm on his cheek rubbing her thumb against it. As she slowly retreated her hand a frown marked her beautiful face and she suddenly whipped Harry across the face.

"Ow Ginny!" He yelled

"I thought you were dead. How could you do that to us, to me?" She said tears rolling down her face.

She was turning about to leave but Harry pulled her hand and spun her around. She threw her arms around his neck and he brought her closer to him by putting his hands around her waist. They stayed close to each other for an immeasurable amount of time taking in each other's scent.

He brought Ginny to the side of the bed still holding her in his arms and letting her sob, he knew his turn would come soon and that she would be there for him. Harry was starting to stir, he was waking up. He turned his head and found Ginny lying next to him, his arm around her neck and hands linked together. He smiled and slowly as not to wake Ginny he started to untangle himself. When he got up he saw the beaded bag on the other bed, and went to it.

"Accio-clothes" He murmured

After he washed up he returned to the dormitory.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said getting up to meet him.

"Hi. Do you want to go to the great hall?" he asked casually

As they descended the stairs and approached the doors leading to the Great Hall they realized that it had been completely rebuilt. Well almost it was mainly all done.

Ginny spotted her family across the hall and started walking to them when she saw that Harry hadn't moved an inch. He still didn't know what to say to them, he knew he shouldn't blame himself for all the deaths that occurred during the battle however he did feel remorse and ashamed that he asked all these people to die for him.

"They don't hate you Harry" Ginny told him, a smile coming on her radiant face.

"I just don't know what to say to them Ginny, I just can't face them now" he said starting to turn away towards the doors.

"Harry wait"

She took his hand, staring at them and then looked into his enchanting emerald eyes, as he stared at her beautiful hazel brown ones that look so much like Mrs. Weasley's.

"Trust me" she told him turning her thumb on the back of his hand to sooth him.

He looked up at her once again taking in a deep breath and smiling at her. They walked hand in hand till her mother brought Ginny into a hug. Mrs. Weasley turned her face toward Harry, slowly letting go of Ginny and starting to walk towards him. Ginny looked towards them hoping Harry would be alright. Finally Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm so sorry for everything I've put you trough in the past year" he told her tears coming into his eyes. Mrs. Weasley was after all the closest person to a mother he ever had and he did love her very much.

"Harry dear, are you alright" She didn't let him answer she started to hug him as did Harry.

"Never do that to me again Harry" she told him looking at his face and smiling.

After Harry talked to everyone he sat down opposite Ron and Hermione next to Ginny.

"Guys I want you to come and see McGonnagall with me later, you're just as much in the story as I am"

They both nodded. Harry smiled. After eating as much as they could Harry stood up.

"Ginny would you mind coming for a walk with me?" He asked her looking at the table for fear she wouldn't want to come, he needed to talk to her.

"Um… Sure Harry" she said a bit unsure.

They headed outside into the sunlight.

"Ginny, do you want to know what we've been doing this past year?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied simply

"Ok but I want Ron and Hermione to be there to." He said. She nodded

"Listen I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you I know it's not fair. But I did it to save you." He said staring at the ground.

"I don't know how it was like for you not to know were you're brother and best friend were during the last year and if they were ever going to come back. But I wanted to tell you that it was also hard for me not knowing if you were surviving if anything was happening to you, because I love you Ginny. And I don't know if you already have another relationship already going on or if you don't want me anymore but I really needed to tell you" He said in a rush still looking at the ground. They were silent for a couple of minutes until he looked up at her blank face.

"I'm Sorry Ginny I shouldn't have told you that. Not right now" he said and started walking back to the castle.

Ginny was shocked she couldn't believe he just said all of that, she loved him too but it was just too much to absorb she wanted to say "I love you too Harry" but she couldn't find her voice instead she just watched him walk back up to the castle afraid of what he was thinking. He would think she didn't like him, that she had a new boyfriend. Truth was she was miserable for the past year everything he said was true she was worried sick for her friend, brother and lover. She was heading back to school to meet up with her family.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione in a nearby corridor. He walked to them thinking it was time to see McGonnagall.

"Hi. You ready?" he asked them. They both nodded. They started walking towards Dumbledore's… well McGonnagall's office now he thought. When they arrived in front of the gargoyle he let them pass even without password. They knocked once they arrived in front of the massive doors.

"Enter" said a soft voice.

"Harry, to what do I how this pleasure?" she asked

"Well professor we would like to tell where and what we were doing this past year, and why we barged into the school late the other night" Harry said looking at the floor.

"Well I certainly hoped you would tell me" she said a smile in her voice

"Sit down"

After two hours of telling the story they were now down in the Great Hall finishing they're lunch with the rest of the Weasley family for the exception of Ginny. She finally entered the Great Hall and sat herself next to Hermione opposite to Harry.

"Where are you going Harry?" said Hermione for Harry had stood up and started to leave.

"Um… just going for a walk" he said turning away stealing a glance at Ginny all the while and started thinking about the horrible event that had occurred earlier that morning.

Maybe she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, he would understand after all he had left her. Maybe she had a new boyfriend because she thought he wouldn't come back alive. When the sky started to get darker Harry realized that it was time to go back to the castle he decided to skip diner. He headed back to the common room and when he entered he heard two girls talking and he recognized the voices as Hermione and Ginny.

"I just don't know what to do Hermione" Ginny said

"What do you mean?"

"Well after what happened this morning I don't know how to fix it, he went away probably thinking I had a new boyfriend or that I didn't love him anymore"

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do Hermione, I love Harry with all my heart and it was so hard last year and I couldn't wait and I still can't wait to be in his arms again and kiss him…" she trailed off. Harry had a huge smile on his face. So she did love him. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He walked into the room and both Hermione and Ginny stared at him.

"Ginny could I have a word alone please" he asked her she threw a small smile at Hermione and walked up to him, Hermione headed to the boys' dormitory, Ginny and Harry sat on the couch facing the fire.

"Listen Ginny, I'm really sorry for coming at you like that this morning. It wasn't fair to you, you've lost a lot of people you loved." He paused for a moment thinking of Fred's lifeless body as tears stung his eyes. "I'm really sorry" he said in a low voice finally meeting her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her.

"Because that was really sweet Harry, you're always saying sorry, and this morning I was just shocked that you said you loved me. It was the first time anyone said that and I love you to Harry, there's no one else." She said looking down tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry took his hand lifted up to her face and tilted it up so she would look him in the eyes. They looked at each other for what felt like hours when they finally kissed passionately. Later that night Ginny was leaning against Harry her head on his shoulder, his head on her head sleeping peacefully for once in a long time.

The next morning brought on the funerals for some who had died in the battle. Harry went to all those whom he had known, and the hardest one was definitely Remus and Tonks' funeral, Remus was after all the last friend of his father's to die, and yet Remus had become somewhat of a friend of Harry's as well. He sat next to Ginny who held his hand while tears streamed down her face. Harry squeezed her hand and she squeezed back settling her head on his shoulder. Harry had to look away at the lake as to not scream out loud. It started to be to much. What made matters even worse he saw Andromeda Tonks and Teddy, his godson. He promised himself and he'll promise Teddy as well that he'll be just as great a godfather as Sirius Black had ever been to him.

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley called after the ceremony.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley"

"Harry dear, you'll be coming back to the Burrow with us today"

"Um… Sure" he replied "I just need to handle some things first"

"I just need to handle some things first"

"Alright" she said with a smile

Harry turned to Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be right back guys, I need to go see someone" He said kissing Ginny on the cheek and walking away.

"Bye Harry" They replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning Of The End (chapt. 2) **

Harry was walking in the crowd of people from the funeral and he spotted once again Mrs. Tonks he was aware of all the eyes on him, Hermione's, Ron's, Ginny's and everyone else.

"Hi Mrs. Tonks" he said a bit awkwardly

"Hello" she said in a hoarse voice

"I don't know if you know, but Remus and Tonks made me Teddy's godfather" he said looking down

"Yes... they did actually" she replied a cold tone to her voice

"Oh um... well Mrs. Tonks I really do want to be in Teddy's life, my godfather couldn't really be in mine and I don't want Teddy to feel like he has no family." He said looking in her eyes.

"Of course Harry and please do call me Andromeda" she said a warm smile on her lips. Harry nodded as well and smiled.

"Would you like to hold him Harry?"

"Yes, but how do you hold a baby Mrs. Tonks?" He asked her awkwardly

"Well you need to make sure you support his head" she said handing him the baby

Harry reached for Teddy making sure to support his head but he needn't have to worry because his instincts kicked in automatically. He felt a pack of butterflies in the pit of his stomach and in that moment when he was gazing at his godson's face, as Teddy smiled up at him without knowing who he was he knew in time everything would be alright and that feeling meant everything to him.

"You're doing a wonderful job Harry"

"Thanks Andromeda" He said smiling

"You know I really think he likes you, he's still smiling" she said and looked up at him. Harry handed her Teddy.

"You know Harry you can come and visit us anytime and if you want you can even takehim for a couple of days when you're ready of course."

"Of course I will come and visit you Andromeda and as for keeping him maybe not now but soon" he patted Teddy's tuff of blue hair, turned away and left.

Harry was walking yet again amongst all the people that came for the funerals, as he was walking along the black lake he thought about Fred. His funeral was set for the day after tomorrow. He knew it was going to be a hard day for everyone, all the Weasley's, Ginny, Hermione. He dreaded saying goodbye to all of them once it would all be over. It was going to be a hard emotional day and he was scared for some people, scared they would never be the same again. His mind then wondered to Remus, he still felt bad for what happened at Grimmauld place, what he hadsaid to him. Yet he had made him godfather of his son. Teddy, who was now an orphan like he had been, but he was going to have a family that would take care of him, because he never wanted anyone to feel the way he did when he was younger no one deserved to feel that way. And he was going to take care of Teddy as he knew Andromeda would as well. He let a couple of tears drop and stood standing and staring at the lake letting the soft wind brush against his face and skin for what felt like hours.

"Harry" a soft voice called and at once knew who it was but didn't turn around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a worried look on Ginny's face.

"Are you alright Harry?"She asked her voice full of concern

"I am now" He replied and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to leave for the Burrow? Everyone is already there."

"Yeah let's go, but how do we get there?" he asked her

"Well you could apparate but I need to use the floo network"

"Ok well I'll use the floo network too, I really don't like to apparate"

They entwined their hands and walked towards the school, they headed towards McGonagall's office. The door was already open and still some people were heading into the fireplace to finally go home. Harry let Ginny pass first.

"The Burrow" She exclaimed as green flames enveloped her. Harry stepped up and took one glance at Dumbledore's portrait.

"The Burrow" He exclaimed as he too was engulfed in green flames.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace at his second favourite building in the world, his other home for 7 years he felt a smile creep up his face. Mrs. Weasley came to him and 

gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the table; he went to sit by them, Ginny sitting down next to him and reached to hold his hand.

"Hi Harry, who did you go to see this afternoon" Hermione asked casually

"Oh, I went to see my godson" He replied smiling

"What godson? You have a godson?" Ginny asked confused

"Yes, Teddy. Remus and Tonks's son. When we were at Shell Cottage he told me he wanted me to be thegodfather." He told her

"When did you go to Shell Cottage?" She asked anger in her tone

"Well that comes with the story, if Ron and Hermione want to tell it you'll know" he said looking at the two.

"Are you sure you want to hear it Ginny? It might upset you" Hermione said

"Yeah, it was pretty rough at times" Ron replied

"I want to hear the story" she said looking at Harry

"Ok, do you guys want to do it now I think it'll be awhile before it's time to eat" He asked not sure what their answer was going to be.

"Yeah ok, let's go outside though" Hermione said

"Mum we're going for a walk outside" Ron told his mother

"Ok dears I'll call you when it's time to eat"

They headed out the door and into the yard; they found a place near enough to the house but with some distance for privacy. It was warmer that the morning and the wind danced across they're faces. They sat down Ron and Hermione across from Harry and Ginny.

They recounted the story to Ginny when it was time to talk about when Harry went to the forest to die, Ron and Hermione left without Harry needing to tell them, because they were sure Harry had lived something difficult and he wanted to be left alone with Ginny to tell her.

"Ginny..." he started

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Harry" she said looking up at him.

"No I want to tell you but I don't know how you will react. I don't want to scare you"

"Don't worry about it just tell me Harry, It will make you feel better." She said taking his hand and stroking it with her fingers.

"Ok, well when I went into the forest I realized that the close was me dying you know on the snitch?" she nodded

"Well I whispered I am about to die and it opened I caught the stone and I saw my parents, Sirius and Remus. They guided me towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters" he heard her intake ofbreathand took a glance at her. She nodded for him to continue.

" So I was there and right before Voldemort killed me well I should say used the killing curse on me, I thought about you Ginny" he said looking straight into her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry" She leaned onto his chest and buried herself into him. He hugged her closer to him and he put his head against her hair taking in her flowery scent. She looked up at him and she leaned in to kiss him passionately and like the first kiss they had in front of the whole Gryffindor common room it felt like hours and sunlit days till they separated.

"I love you Harry" Ginny said in an whispered voice.

"I love you too Ginny" He replied

"Kids time to eat" Mrs. Weasley called into the backyard.

The night passed by very quickly after playing several games of Wizard Chess with Ron, they all went up into their respective bedrooms. Harry led Ginny to her room and stole a quick kiss as did Ron with Hermione and the boys climbed the stairs to the attic. They settled into their beds and within seconds Ron's snores filled the room.

Harry laid awake for a long time taking in everything that had happened in the last several days, Voldemort was gone, Collin, Fred, Remus and Tonks were dead, he hadn't seen Hagrid in several days and he was finally reunited with Ginny something he thought impossible. He decided tomorrow he would let the Weasley's prepare for Fred's funeral and go see Hagrid and possibly Teddy as well he might bring Hermione with him too.

The next morning Harry woke up surprised that it was still dark outside. He got up looked at Ron's bed and saw that he was still asleep so he put on some pants and a shirt, and headed down stairs not really sure what he was going to do. As he was coming down the stairs he thought he heard someone sobbing, when he was finally in the kitchen he realized it was Ginny. Immediately he came by her side and sat next to her.

"Ginny what's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his chest and couldn't stop sobbing. He got her up on her feet.

"Come with me" he whispered and brought her to the living room. He sat her next to him and she didn't move an inch, and continued to sob for awhile.

"Ginny what's wrong?" he asked again after she had stopped sobbing

"I was just thinking about Fred, the funeral the day after tomorrow and about you" she confessed.

"What about me?" he asked confused

"Well just that I don't think I can really believe you're here, safe and not hurt or dead. I missed you Harry and I was really scared while you were away and..." she trailed off she couldn't continue

"Ginny listen, I'm fine maybe a bit bruised but I am here. I'll never leave again if you don't want me too. I love you and I think I always will." he confessed

"Really" she sniffled

"Really. I truly really love you" he told her taking her chin and lifting her head so he could look at her straight in the eyes and he bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too." She replied looking into his eyes.

"I know. Now what were you thinking about Fred?" He asked her, not sure if he was going to get an answer.

"Just the fact that he's not here, that if I want to see him I can't." She said water in her eyes. Harry pulled his arms around her she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I felt the same way when Sirius died. In my sixth year at Hogwarts I felt like a part of me was missing because he was the only one I talked to outside of Hogwarts, he sent me letters. I felt a bit lonely because I knew he wasn't there anymore and I did think a part of me still feels that it was my fault he died. You're just so used to them being there but when you realise they aren't there anymore it's hard to accept." He told her looking at the wall he never told anyone how he felt about the death of Sirius.

"Really? That's how you felt?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, I've never told anyone you're the first who knows how I felt" he said looking down at her smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Why are you down here though?" she asked him

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down and do something." He shrugged

"How come you had trouble sleeping?" she asked him a sincere look in her eyes.

"I was thinking about everything that happened in the last few days. Everyone that died, about Teddy, Hagrid and you."

"What about me?" she asked confused

"Well that were back together, that tomorrow I need to let you be with your family to mourn, well today actually"

"Oh, but will you stay with me the day of the funeral?" she asked him a bit afraid of being alone.

"Of course Ginny I'll be there" he said stoking her cheek with his hand.

"Thank you Harry"

"No problem Ginny" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ready to go upstairs and sleep?" he asked her after a few minutes.

"Actually could we stay here for a while?"

"Sure" He tightened his arms around her while she layed her head onto his shoulder and he set his cheek on her head. Too soon they fell asleep.

Harry was awoken by birds chirping and the sun falling on his face. He felt stiff and opened his eyes and looked down to see that Ginny was still in his arms in that same position they had been last night. He untwisted his arms around her so that he could get up making sure not to disturb her. He went to the kitchen and saw that he was the only one up. He went out the kitchen door and into the sunlight. He decided to take a walk and make his mind up to what he was going to do today. His stomach started to growl, he headed toward the house. When he opened the door he smelt bacon and a whole bunch of other delicious food.

"Harry. Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked him

"Just out for a walk Mrs. Weasley" he said as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" He asked her

"Dunno, probably still sleeping." She told him

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked her taking a bite of toast

"Nothing planned yet, why?" she asked him concerned

"Because I thought that maybe we should let the Weasley's stay together today and get ready for tomorrow. Maybe we could go see Hagrid and Teddy and see if Grimmauld place is still standing."

"I think you're right Harry, I'll come with you"

"Thanks Hermione" he said smiling at her.

"No problem Harry, when do you want to go?" she asked him

"Um... How about after we eat"

"Ok" she replied, they ate as much as they could and still Ron and Ginny hadn't come down. They stood up told Mrs. Weasley that they were going out for the day and they would be back later that night. They headed out the door to the apparition point far away from The Burrow.

"Where are Harry and Hermione going mum?" Ginny asked her mother

"Finally you guys are awake; they're going out for the day and will be back tonight." She replied.

"Oh" she didn't know why she felt a bit odd, He hadn't said goodbye to her and he was leaving with Hermione for the day. No she couldn't be feeling jealous, Hermione was one of her best friends and she was like a sister to Harry. She looked at Ron who had the same look on his face as though he was thinking the same thing. Stupid, Harry told her that same morning that he loved her and would always love her. Yet she still had that small feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw them walking away.

"Where to first Harry?" she asked looking up at him.

"How about we go see if Hagrid is home first?"

"Great! See you soon" and she turned on the spot. He did the same and vanished with a "Pop" into crushing darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning Of The End (chapt. 3)**

Author's note: Ok, it's been awhile... but here's chapter 3 anyways there may be a couple of errors or misspelled words but my friend who usually corrects my chapters is very busy at the moment... so here it is chapter 3 let me know what you think.

They appeared out of thin air in front of Hogwarts gates. They knew the gates weren't locked so they went through. They made their way towards Hagrid's hut.

"It's bizarre coming here after everything that happened isn't it?" Hermione asked him

"Yeah, a bit I think it's bizarre to know that were never coming back" Harry told her.

"Yeah, that we won't be seeing each other every day, seeing Hagrid and all" she said looking up at him a sad smile on her face.

"Ah don't worry Hermione, we'll still see each other you, Ron and the Weasley's are my only family." He said putting his arm around her shoulders and giving them a squeeze. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They had reached the hut now and they went to the door and knocked.

"Harry, Hermione what ar' ya doin here?" Hagrid boomed giving them both bone crushing hugs. They spent several hours with Hagrid telling him what happened while they were away and he talked about Grawp. Around lunch time Harry and Hermione both went to the leaky cauldron and ate lunch. After everything was paid they headed out the door.

"Do you want to go see Grimmauld place Harry? After we can go see Teddy if you want"

"Ok let's go" he replied. They made their way and when they got in front of the house everything seemed to be in good working order. They made their way to the door, passed to the entryway of the house. But this time they tongue wasn't sucked into the back of their mouths and no dusty Dumbledore came out. They continued forward and found not out of the ordinary, the kitchen was fine as were the rooms upstairs.

"Kreacher" Harry called out, a small pop was heard in the air behind them.

"Master Harry is everything alright?" the old elf asked him, He and Hermione both turned around on the spot startled.

"Kreacher! You startled us. Yes everything is alright. I wanted to speak with you, thank you for everything you've done you have been very courageous during this past year especially during the battle. He bowed and smiled up at Hermione. A first.

"I was wondering if you could do me the favour of cleaning out the house so that in a few days time I could come back and live here." He didn't want to put it as an order especially since Hermione was right next to him. He didn't want to start something with her and her S.P.E.W.

"Of course Master Harry, when will you be back?" Kreacher asked him

"Take your time Kreacher, I'm not in a hurry." He told him smiling

"Very well Master" Kreacher beamed up at him

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry told him

"Let's go see Teddy Harry" Hermione told him

"Ok sure, Bye Kreacher" he called back. They made their way to the front porch of Grimmauld place and with a faint pop arrived at the front of Andromeda's house. Harry remembered everything that happened a year ago and felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. He thought of Hagrid, Hedwig and Mr. Tonks. Hermione put her hand on his arm somehow knowing what he was thinking about, he turned towards her and she gave him one of her soothing hugs. They stayed for a moment like that Harry felt a bit of moisture on his shoulder knowing that Hermione had let tears stream down her face. He took her shoulders and stood back looking at her face.

"It's Ok Hermione; we'll all be fine eventually. We need time to heal first." He told her

"Since when do you give good speeches?" she asked smiling at him. He burst out laughing and she joined in seconds after.

"I guess I learned from the best" he said pointing at her. She smiled up at him again.

"Are you ready to meet my godson?" he asked her. She nodded smiling once again.

"Harry!" exclaimed Andromeda as she opened the door and saw him and Hermione standing there.

"Hello Andromeda, I hope we're not disturbing you. I wanted to come visit Teddy" he said a smile on his face.

"Not at all, actually Teddy just woke from his nap. Who is your friend" she said turning to Hermione

"Andromeda this is Hermione Granger, she has been one of my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts and everything I've been trough she was supporting me the entire time." He said smiling at Hermione as she beamed up at him speechless.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Hermione" she said to her

"It's very nice to meet you as well Mrs. Tonks" she replied.

"Please do call me Andromeda Hermione" she said

"Ok Andromeda" Hermione replied as Andromeda smiled up at her. They went into the house, and Teddy was sitting on the floor playing. When they entered Teddy looked up at Harry and smiled, he crawled up to him and put his arms up wanting to be picked up. Harry took him under the arms and tossed him in the air. Teddy started into a fit of giggles. They all laughed in unison with Teddy now. Andromeda went to the kitchen and made a bottle for Teddy while he and Hermione played along with Teddy.

"Harry, Hermione will you guys be staying for dinner?" Andromeda asked them handing Teddy the bottle.

"We wouldn't want to impose Andromeda" Hermione told her.

"Oh nonsense I already have some stuff here that I can whip up." She said

"Well in that case we would love to stay for dinner." Harry told her and Hermione nodded.

"Wonderful, I'm sure Teddy will be delighted." She said looking down at him.

They ate, laughed and played with Teddy all night when Harry finally looked at his watch Mrs. Weasley had given him at his 17th birthday.

"Hermione I think we should be heading back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley will be nervous and we need to get up early tomorrow for the funeral." Harry told her.

"Um... Ok well good night Andromeda." She said to her and looked down to see Teddy sleeping on the floor. She bent down and gave him small kiss on the cheek. Harry bent down and picked Teddy up in his arms.

"Where's his room?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"Follow me I'll show you." She replied and started walking, Harry followed. He entered Teddy's room and set the toddler in his crib.

"Thank you Harry" she told him.

"What for?" Harry asked her a bit confused.

"Being there for Teddy." She said simply

"I'm glad I could be there, I know what he's been through; not having a family to turn to at least he has you Andromeda he's even luckier than he thinks. And never hesitate to ask me anything if you need him to babysat I'd be happy to, and if you ever need any money don't hesitate I've inherited quite some money so I won't be poor." He told her.

"I will Harry thank you again" she said.

"No problem, now I really do have to go I don't want her to be worried god only knows she doesn't need that right now." He told her heading for the door.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow because I have been invited to the funeral I'll bring Teddy along as well. Bye Harry"

"See you tomorrow Andromeda" he told her. He went back to Hermione and they stepped out the door, and with a faint pop found themselves in the kitchen of the Burrow.

They were headed toward the kitchen thinking that everyone was already asleep.

"He was very sweet Harry, I know you will take good care of him as Sirius would have had he not been in Azkaban your whole life." She told him, he gave her a weak smile. And she gave him a hug they stayed like that for a while just a hug that felt good.

"I thought I heard you guys. Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked them, behind her followed Ron and Ginny. They broke apart but not at all awkwardly for them.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley" Hermione began but Harry cut across her seeing the faces of Ron and Ginny. They looked angry, but he had no idea why.

"He went to see Hagrid this morning, and we stayed pretty late in the afternoon, after we went to Grimmauld place to see if anything had happened. Everything was fine. When we were done there we went to see Andromeda and Teddy and she asked us to stay for dinner and before we knew it we needed to come back. Sorry if you were nervous Mrs. Weasley." He told her, an apologetic look on his face.

"Very well then. You ought to go to bed soon, all of you. We have a very big day in front of us." She said taking one last glance to all of them and heading upstairs for bed.

"Ok Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Hermione replied. They looked at Ron and Hermione for a while both not sure what to say. Harry glanced at Hermione and she made her way toward the living room, Ron followed. Harry looked at Ginny and she looked upset. He sat at the kitchen table and she made her way toward the stairs but Harry took her hand and sat her next to him.

"What's wrong Ginny? You looked mad earlier when I was with Hermione and now you look upset." He asked her. She just kept looking at him. She stood up and headed up the stairs to her room. And seconds later Ron also headed up to his room, it was going to be a long night. He made his way to the living room knowing Hermione was still there he sat next to her and she looked up at him.

"Do you know what that was about?" he asked her a puzzled look on his face.

"Well they thought something was going on between us. Something more than were telling them." She said not feeling awkward at all. They both knew they were only friends they always thought their friendship was more like brother and sister. They could tell each other anything and Hermione always knew how to make him feel better. They never thought about being in a love relationship together ever, they hadn't felt awkward before because it was nothing more than friendship.

"How could they think that?" he asked her.

"I dunno Harry but if you ask me it's really stupid, both of them are suffering allot right now and they don't need to be hurting themselves more by thinking this nonsense. What do you think?" She told him.

"Like always you're right, maybe we should just all go sleep and see how it turns out in the morning." He told her.

"You're right Harry. Let's talk to them in the morning." She said and stood up.

Ginny ran to her room, she was coming down the stairs to explain what she was feeling to Harry and she heard that. What were they going to tell them in the morning, what was going on? He told her he loved her that very morning when they were on the couch together, he was comforting her. It was going to be the worst day of her life, because she knew he wouldn't be there for her during the funeral. And knowing that hurt her more 

than anything. She heard steps outside her door and knew Hermione was coming to bed and did not want to talk to her she feign sleeping while she entered the room.

Harry and Hermione made their way up the stairs to their respective bedrooms; they went in front of Ginny's bedroom.

"Night Hermione" he told her. She smiled and he made his way up the stairs to Ron's room. When he walked in he looked over to Ron's bed and saw that he was still awake lying across his bed still dressed in his days clothes. Ron didn't even take a glance at him. It felt like in their 4th year when Ron thought he had put his name in the Goblet of fire. He hated that time because he was alone and felt like had lost his best friend.

"Listen Ron, nothing is going on between me and Hermione. She's like my sister and I'm a brother to her." He told him. Again he resumed looking at the ceiling; he was frustrated he loved Ginny and always will. He couldn't believe how they were reacting, he had told her that very same morning that he loved her and would always love her. He made his way to the camp bed and tried to fiend sleep that he knew would never come.

He woke up when the sun was bright in the room. He hadn't changed and fell asleep on the bed. Ron wasn't in his bed so he got up and made his way downstairs. He spotted Hermione walking out of Ginny's room as well dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"Nice clothes." She told him smiling.

"Same goes to you" he said grinning back at her. She started to laugh and he joined in as well. They made their way down and saw that everyone was eating at the table all a sombre look on their faces, they suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for being funny a second ago but he knew deep down that he shouldn't. They both looked at Ron and Ginny who were sitting next to each other leaving the only two places left in front of them.

"Come and eat dears." Mrs. Weasley said. They made their way to sit in the empty seats. They ate their breakfast with an awkward tension in the air or maybe it was only for them.

"Now everybody get dressed, it's almost time for the funeral." Mrs. Weasley choked out the last word.

They stood up and went to change, all in silence. Harry didn't feel one ounce of guilt because he knew nothing happened between him and Hermione. He went downstairs and decided to go outside for a walk. He felt lost without Ginny right now, he knew she thought the same as Ron did, and he hadn't seen her for a whole day. He saw the people 

coming around the house and the rest of the Weasley family coming around where all the chairs were placed for the family and friends. He made his way to them and found Ginny sitting alone, he went to sit beside her. Even if she didn't want him there he didn't care, he said he was going to be there for her and he would.

The funeral was very hard on everyone there, after all Fred was someone who you could love easily and he was very young to die. Harry looked at Andromeda and Teddy and he saw tears streaming down her face and he knew it reminded her of Tonks and he felt the same way about Dumbledore and Remus. He felt moisture on his shoulder and he looked down to see Ginny's head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and took her hand in his. She didn't move which was a good sign.

Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder she couldn't take it anymore; she just wanted to touch him. He put his arm on her shoulder and he took her hand in his, she crushed into him letting her tears flow. They could talk later; she would tell him how she felt yesterday morning and last night.

Hermione looked over at Ron and she saw tears streaming down his face, she took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he would talk to her when he was ready.

The funeral ended and everyone dispersed for the reception, Harry took his arm off around Ginny and stood up. She looked up at him confused. He walked away not even looking at her. He spotted Andromeda, Teddy and Hermione sitting at a table and headed towards them.

"Hi Andromeda, Hermione and Teddy" he said looking at him and smiling.

"How are you Harry?" Andromeda asked him

"Not too bad you?" he asked her back.

"Not too bad either." She told him. They heard a low whimper and they all looked down at Teddy sitting at Harry's feet his arms upward trying to reach him. Harry bent down and pulled him up. Teddy grinned happily at Harry and put his head on his shoulder. Hermione and Andromeda both laughed at Harry's stunned face and Teddy's calm and relaxed face. The three sat and talked for awhile as Teddy had fallen asleep. When he started to stir Harry sat him on his lap.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked him. He looked up, he hadn't realised she was there. He looked at Hermione and she nodded to him. Teddy reached out to Hermione and she took him setting him on her lap.

Ginny led the way, Harry walked next to her with a weird tension in the air.

"Ginny, where are you taking me?" he asked her.

"Somewhere I like to go when I want to be alone or think." She told him. He didn't reply. When she stopped he looked around. There was a small creek, trees, flowers. It's was beautiful. He looked at her and she had her back to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked her after minutes of silence.

"About yesterday." She said in a faint voice.

"Oh." He said. She turned around looking at him her face looked torn.

"Yesterday morning when I saw you leaving with Hermione, I... I..." she paused it was hard to admit jealousy.

"You were jealous" he stated. She looked him with a frown on her face.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"Oh. Come on Ginny, I saw how angry and upset you looked last night when you found me and Hermione hugging, I'm not that unobservant." He said a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know why but I just felt it. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking that, but you've been friends with her since your first year and I haven't seen you in a year, I didn't know any better." She said.

"So you were really jealous? Wow." He said, while she nodded.

"Listen Ginny, I'll say it once. Me and Hermione are only friends, she's like a sister to me and I'm like a brother to her, I'm sorry if you thought differently but next time just tell us so we don't get the silent treatment" he told her. She smiled. She came closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. After several minutes they broke apart panting.

"Thanks for being there for me Harry even after everything that happened, I mean during the funeral. It means allot." She told him.

"Don't worry Ginny. I'll always be there if you need me." He told her.

"Thanks" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Now, do you want to meet my godson?" he asked her grinning.

"I'd love to." She said smiling in response.

They made their way back to the reception. Harry was glad to see that everyone was having some sort of fun. Fred would have wanted that. He spotted Andromeda and Teddy alone and wondered where Hermione was. They both walked hand in hand to Andromeda.

"Hi Andromeda, where's Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Oh. She and a boy named Ronald went for a walk." She told them.

"Oh. Good. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ginny" he told her smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Andromeda and this is Teddy." She said pointing at him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too Andromeda." Ginny replied.

Teddy reached his arms out again for Harry. He felt some sort of pride that he seemed to recognise who he was.

"Teddy, this is Ginny. Ginny this is Teddy" he said smiling. Teddy reached out for Ginny, she took him and he set his head on her shoulder a bearing his face into her. She looked over to Harry and saw him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing it's just a beautiful picture. Teddy in her arms" he said putting his arm around her shoulder. She smiled back and handed him Teddy.

"I'll go see how mum is doing." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He stared after her, had he said something wrong. He was interrupted by Teddy tossing and turning in his arms.

"I think it's time I brought him home." She said as Harry handed her the toddler.

"Oh. Ok well I'll see you soon Andromeda and like I said if you ever need me to babysit or for anything at all tell me and I'll be right there." He told her.

"Thank you Harry. Stop by whenever you want" she told him.

"No problem." He said smiling. She left and Harry started wandering around. He saw Hermione sitting on the grass looking at the trees. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him.

"So what did Ginny want to talk about?" she asked him.

"About yesterday, everything is fine now just a jealous moment." He said laughing.

"Really, that's great! I'm really happy it worked out." She said smiling.

"So how was your walk with Ron?" he said amused.

"Same as you and Ginny. We talked about yesterday and his jealous moment, it brought back the memories from last year when we had our fight in the tent, but everything is fine now." She said smiling.

"I think you guys should talk." She said suddenly, he turned to look at her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I mean you and Ron. It must have been odd last night when you went upstairs and not talking to Ron, I mean it was odd with me and Ginny." She said.

"Yeah well you should talk to Ginny too." He said and she nodded. They sat up and made their way to their respective friends to sort this whole mess out.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning Of The End (chapt. 4)**

**Sorry about the long wait... I've just been VERY busy with school and everything it's crazy... so anyways this is chapter 4 let me know what you think please.... **

Harry found Ron sitting alone on a chair face in his hands. This sort of felt like when Ron came back and saved his life during the year they were away. He made his way toward him sitting next to him. He lifted his head up and looked at him, he looked horrible.

"Hi" Harry said simply.

"Hi." Ron replied. They sat in silence for several minutes just looking at each other not really knowing what to say.

"You look horrible mate." Harry said.

"I feel horrible. Listen Harry I'm really sorry about everything that happened yesterday, I don't know if you talked to Ginny-" he started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Everything is fine Ron. Ginny and I sorted everything out, now you and I need to deal with what happened." He said.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what happened I guess I was just scared that Hermione wouldn't want to be with me I mean it's only been a few weeks. And..." he trailed off but Harry interrupted.

"Listen Ron this is the last time I'm going to say this. Hermione is like my sister and I'm like her brother, it's like you and Ginny except the only difference is that we're not related by blood. It's always been like that since first year at Hogwarts." He said.

"Yeah, I know I'll try to remember it." He said smiling.

"Well at least everything is back to normal, or as normal as it can get." Harry said because they both knew nothing was going to be back to normal. Harry stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going" Ron asked him.

"Just for a walk, I need to think about some stuff. Don't worry I'm fine." He added as he saw Ron's anxious face. He nodded and he resumed.

Harry walked for some time, thinking once again about everything that happened in the past year and everyone that died. There was this emptiness inside that he couldn't understand. He had no family, at least no family by blood. The Weasley's were his family; they had been since the first time he saw them. He was aware of a small hand on his shoulder; he looked around and saw Ginny standing there looking at him with a sad looking face.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing" he said looking away.

"Harry you have tears in your eyes and your here alone" she said stating the obvious.

"It's nothing Ginny, honestly I was just thinking about some stuff. Don't worry about me. How are you doing?" he asked her

"Better than I thought I would, maybe because everything is good between us now." She said smiling.

"Did you talk to Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yes and everything is fine with her too. How about you and Ron?" she asked one eyebrow rising.

"Great" He said smiling. They stared at each other for several minutes after finally sitting down on the ground in front of the small creek. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder while his head was set on hers.

"So the reception is over, what do you want to do now?" she asked him.

"Truly. I feel like staying here, you can go if you want but I feel like staying away for a while." He said.

"It's fine I'll stay here." She said taking his hand to entwine them together. He smiled back at her.

"So are you going back to Hogwarts this year?" he asked her.

"Yes well I need to do my 7th year. Are you going back? McGonagall said you could go back" she asked him looking far away.

"Um... actually I'm not going back Ginny" he said scared of her reaction.

"What? Why not?" she said looking hurt.

"Well Ginny I need to be here for Teddy I'm his godfather and honestly I don't know if Andromeda can really take care of him alone, she's been through so much this year. And well I need to start looking for a job. I'll take my Newts when I can. And I don't think I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts. Maybe someday but not so soon." He said looking at her.

"What about us though? What are we going to do?" she said tears in her eyes and panicking.

He put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes."Ginny relax, I'll still love you and I always will love you. When you go to Hogsmeade I'll be there. I have more responsibilities now, I'll see you whenever I can but I won't be going to Hogwarts this year. " He said

"Fine" she said sounding angry and pulling her forehead away.

"Are you angry?" he asked

"No. I'm sorry Harry. I mean I know you have more responsibilities now with Teddy and everything but I just don't want us to fall apart." She said looking back at him. "I mean look what happened the other day between us and the others..." she said trailing off. They looked at each other, Harry bent down and gave her a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her waist pulling her closer to him. When they finally needed to breathe they broke apart.

"I love you Harry" She said looking into his beautiful emerald eyes. He took her face into his hands looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Ginny. Never forget that." He said kissing her lips once again.

When the sky started getting darker they made their way toward the Burrow. They had been out all afternoon talking and sometimes just looking at the scenery. When they got to the house, the only light on was the kitchen light. How long had they been out? They walked through the door hand in hand. The atmosphere was sombre even with nobody there. They saw light coming from the living room, when they entered they saw Ron and Hermione sitting and looking into the fireplace. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, something wasn't right. Ginny went to sit next to her brother and Harry beside Hermione. She looked up at him with a look of emptiness on her face.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him.

"Um... Sure Hermione" he said standing up and following her to the kitchen. As soon as they were alone Hermione started crying Harry put his arms around her giving her a hug.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just Ron. He's really depressed Harry about Fred I think. And I don't know what to say to him, he won't listen I think he's actually taking it harder than George." She said looking up at him.

"Really?" he said, she nodded.

"What are we going to do Harry? I don't like seeing him like this. It's just not him." she said to him. Truly he had no idea what to do.

"Listen I'll talk to Ginny and maybe she'll be able to help him. He won't listen to me Hermione."He said knowing what she was thinking.

"Ok, but if Ginny talks to him and he doesn't get any better will you talk to him? Please" she asked him.

"Fine, but only if he starts talking about it." He said.

"Thanks Harry" she said tightening her arms around him.

"No problem Hermione. After all he's my friend too." He said also tightening his arms around her. After a while they separated and Ginny walked into the room. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look full of meaning, she made her way back to Ron and Harry motioned Ginny to sit next to him. She looked at him a concerned look on her face; he looked back at her staring into those brown eyes that made his insides melt.

"Nothing's wrong with me Ginny. It's more about Ron; Hermione thinks he's really depressed about Fred's death maybe even more than George. Maybe you should try talking to him, get him to let his feelings out. Hermione tried but he wouldn't listen to her." He said.

"Yeah, I guess I could try. I'm not sure if he'll listen to me, why don't you try?" she said.

"Like I said to Hermione he won't listen to me." He said.

"Ok I'll try tomorrow, but I can't guarantee anything" she said. She put her head on his shoulder; she yawned and gave a big sigh.

"Are you tired?" he asked her, laughing.

"Yes, well it was a big day a lot of emotions you know" she said smiling at him. He laughed. They stood up and made their way upstairs they stopped at Ginny's bedroom door.

"Night' Harry" she said giving him a kiss.

"Night' Ginny. I love you" he said smiling at her.

"Love you too Harry." She said.

He made his way toward Ron's bedroom. He lounged on the camp bed, his arms over his head looking up at the ceiling. Not long after his gazing the door opened and Ron came into the room shoulders slouched and he slumped onto his bed giving an immense sigh. Harry looked over at him and desolation hit his features, he didn't like to see his usually cheerful mate being all depressed, of course he was suppose to be sad and mourning but Hermione reckoned he took it harder than George, maybe because he was there when Fred died and had some remorse that he hadn't done anything. He couldn't have done anything, it was impossible with all the chaos going around.

"Harry." Ron said suddenly.

"Yeah Ron" he said surprise in his tone.

"Can I ask you something?" he said

"Sure."

"Why do things happen to people who don't deserve it?" Harry didn't need to ask to know what Ron was talking about.

"Honestly Ron I have no idea. Life isn't fair, people die and get hurt. Sometimes it's the good people who get punished cruelly and the bad people can and easy way out. That's the way it is" he told him

"What's the point in living if we're only going to get hurt in the end?"

"Ron, yeah people get hurt and life is unfair sometimes but we all have good things that come to us. Listen life for me has always been hell, but ever since I met you that first day on the train you've given me a reason to live in a way. I've got you and Hermione my best friends, I've got Ginny and even though she doesn't replace my mom I've got Mrs. Weasley who's been a mom whenever I needed. You brought me family, love and friendship. Something I never thought I would have while living with the Dursley's." He said.

"Does it ever get better and easier" he asked

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Mourning, do you ever get over it, I just feel so depressed lately. It's not fair to Hermione and to you."

"At one point it will get better, but it will always be a part of you. You'll always feel that small emptiness in your heart but when you have good times you forget about it. As for life, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it doesn't get easier." He said laughing a bit and Ron joined in. It had been one of the only real conversations they had in a while.

"Thanks Harry. I figured I should come to you and talked about it after all you've lost some people before, nobody else can understand."

"No problem mate, whenever." He said looking at him. They fell asleep in peace. Harry woke to the sun in his eyes once again. He sat up on his bed reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He looked over to Ron's bed and found it empty, breakfast must have been ready. He laughed quietly to himself. He dressed himself in a new pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, made his way downstairs. The whole family was already sitting at the table eating, George, Percy, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, look who's finally up" Ron exclaimed as everybody laughed. Harry gave a small smile scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Well come and eat dear." Mrs. Weasley said. He made his way to the only seat left, beside Ginny. She looked at him and they smiled at each other. Harry grabbed a plate and started piling food on his plate. Ron was in a good mood compared to the recent days. After eating Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood up and went for a walk outside.

"So what are you going to do today?"Hermione asked Harry holding Ron's hand as Harry has Ginny's in his.

"Well I was thinking of going to see Teddy again and go to a park or something" he said.

"Oh. That's a great idea Harry" she said smiling. Ron led Hermione forward and Ginny and Harry stayed behind to leave the two alone.

"You know you can come with me if you want." He said in her ear. She smiled at him.

"Well if you insist." She said mockingly

"Yes I do." He smiled back at her. They made their way to the apparition point at the end of the Burrow's yard.

"I can't apparate alone Harry" Ginny told him.

"Well hold on to me and I'll guide you." He said.

"Ok." She put her arms around him look up at his face and stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a small kiss, he smiled down at her and with a small "pop" they vanished into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beginning Of The End (chapt. 5)**

**Hi everyone, hope your all doing well. So here's chapter 5 I know 2 chapters in one week amazing!! I'm probably going to have another one done by this weekend... so hope you enjoy it and leave a review please. **

They reached Andromeda's house in no time, she greeted them in and after several minutes they were at the park swinging Teddy. He was laughing so hard that it made everyone around laugh. Harry picked him up and set him on the ground he had started walking or more wobbling his way around. Ginny took him and they slid on the slide together for a half-hour until Harry heard Teddy's stomach growl.

"Ginny let's get him back to Andromeda's so he can eat" he called after her.

"Sure Harry" she laughed and came beside him. The three went away from the watching muggles and apparated back to Andromeda's house.

"Harry, your early" she said to him standing up from the porch.

"Yeah well I heard Teddy's stomach growl I figured it might be time for lunch." He said smiling and handing her Teddy.

"Are you staying for lunch?" she asked.

"Well actually I was thinking going to the Leaky-Cauldron because I have some things to buy but I can come back tomorrow if you want?" he said.

"Of course Teddy loves it when you come, I'll bet his first word will be Harry" she said laughing.

"Thanks Andromeda, bye Teddy" he said waving to him. He waved and smiled back at him. He took Ginny's hand and led the way. They apparated in front of the Leaky-Cauldron and pushed the door open. He took a seat and the waiter came to take their orders. They decided to just buy drinks.

"What do you need to buy Harry?" Ginny asked him

"Well you know how I hate apparating so I was thinking to go buy a new broom since I have no idea where my other one is." He said a sad tone in his voice. She looked up at him noticing the change of tone in his voice and remembered that Sirius had given him that broom during his third year. She put her hand on top of his and he looked at her.

"I know it must be hard for you Harry, Sirius gave you that broom and you don't know where it is." She said stroking his hand. He smiled a small smile and she leaned toward him for a small kiss.

"Thanks Ginny" he said. The waiter came and they ate lunch, talked and laughed together and several minutes later they were walking down the road of Diagon Alley.

"Wow" Harry said. It was like nothing had ever happened; people were walking the streets again, laughing not in a hurry. It was like nothing had happened. He only remembered that time with Ron, Hermione and the dragon and how there was practically no one on the streets.

"What Harry?" she asked him.

"Nothing it's just that I remembered Diagon Alley differently. How everyone was hurrying to do their shopping and everything it's like nothing ever happened and it's really good to see." He said looking down at her; she gave him a warm smile.

"Let's get going" he said. They made their way to the Quidditch supply store. He saw the firebolt still there and decided he wanted to purchase the same one. He knew it wouldn't replace the one Sirius gave him but still, it was a firebolt. He placed the order in and he was told would get in several weeks. What they didn't know was that it would be in time for his birthday, which pleased him immensely.

"Ginny I need to go see someone do you mind staying alone for a while" he asked her once they were back in the street holding hands.

"It's ok Harry, I'll go run some errands and meet you back here." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and watched her walk away. He hadn't felt this happy in long time and it felt good. He made his way to Olivanders.

"Ah Mister Potter, how nice to see you" He said walking down the ladder.

"Hi, Mr. Ollivander" he said smiling.

"I suppose you aren't here for a wand. How are you?" he asked

"I'm good, had some rough times but not too bad. How are you?" he asked the elder.

"Since I left Shell Cottage everything is getting better. Thanks to you Harry, you showed great courage and strength during the Battle. Be very proud." He said smiling

"Thank you. Well I guess I should leave you too work. Take care Ollivander" he said shaking his hand. Harry made his way back outside and started walking just to pass the time.

"Harry" someone called his name, he turned around surprised to see Hermione.

"Hi Hermione" he said

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Oh, well I came to place an order for a new broom and to see Ollivander. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, just came to do some errands and see how Diagon Alley looked now" she said.

"Oh, well it has changed, a lot of people and all." He said looking around.

"Have you gone to George's shop?" she asked him

"No. Has he opened it again?" he asked a confused look on his face. He thought he would wait a while because of Fred.

"Well not yet. But he's gone to work on his products and Ron's helping him." She said

"Really? Well I'll wait for Ginny and then we might go and help them too." He said

"Ginny's here to? Where is she?" She asked him

"Well she went to do some stuff while I went to Ollivander's. She should be back soon" he said smiling. Hermione looked at him in confusion before she gave a shriek. Ginny came behind her and tickled her sides. Ginny and Harry started laughing hard and Hermione joined in with them.

"Ginny do you want to go see George's shop?" Harry asked her once they all finished laughing.

"Is the store open?" she asked him.

"Well no, but Ron and George are there getting things ready open the shop again" he said

"Alright then let's go" she said taking Harry's hand and starting to walk towards WWW.

The three talked and laughed together. Harry felt thrilled that no one was actually staring at him or coming to ask him questions like everyone did in the past. They finally respected his privacy.

"Wow" Ginny said surprised. The shop didn't look anything like it had during her fifth year when she came with her family. It looked awful, not the usual bright colors and funny phrases everywhere. After all Fred and George hadn't worked there for several months before the battle and George hadn't returned till today since Fred had died. Hermione went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Ron answered and they made their way inside.

"Well this is a surprise" He said. Smiling and giving Hermione a small kiss.

"Well I bumped into Harry and Ginny so I decided I would bring them here." She said smiling back at him.

"Would you guys mind giving us a hand?" Ron asked them a shy smile on his face. Ginny took a look at Harry and they both nodded.

"No problem mate" He said.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked her brother.

"He's in his office." He said.

"Well I'll go see him and then come and help" she said letting go of Harry's hand and going into the back room. He turned back his attention to his two best friends.

"So what do you need help with?" he asked. Ron showed him and the three started cleaning and dusting.

Ginny meanwhile made her way to George's office, when she came face to face with the door she heard a bizarre noise. She opened the door to find George sitting on a chair back to the door and crying. Immediately she made her way to him.

"George" she breathed putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned around at the noise and when he saw her he stood up and looked gave her a hard hug. He was still sobbing and she didn't need to know why. She hated seeing him like this, all hurt and broken but she had experience and letting your emotions out was a good thing.

After several minutes George stopped sobbing and Ginny took his hand and brought him to the couch were they sat looking in each other eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about that" he said looked down ashamed.

"Why?" she said confused.

"I shouldn't do this in front of you. Especially after everything you've been trough." He said looking down again.

"George look at me, look at me" she said when he didn't move. He lifted his head up.

"Don't be afraid to show or have emotions. It's normal and it feels good once you've talked about it. Trust me" she said smiling and he smiled back at her.

"It's just being back here it hurts, knowing we made this business together. I didn't want to sob in front of Ron not now he's doing better. I miss Fred a lot. But on the other hand I like being noticed more. I just hope he's not too mad or that he's proud of opening the shop again." He said.

"Of course he's proud George. And as for people noticing you I think you know someone who felt maybe even feels like that now." She said.

"Ron" They both said at the same time.

"Give him a chance to help you George, he's really good when he's not being a prat" she said and he started laughing.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked her

"Well we bumped into Hermione and she said you guys could use some help so we came." She said.

"Well if you came to help let's get going then" he said standing up motioning her to do the same. They made their way back to the others who apparently were done with the chores.

"Do you guys feel like having lunch?" Ron asked the newcomers.

"Sure I'm starving... where are we going?" Ginny asked

"Leaky-Cauldron" Hermione replied, they made their way to the small pub and ordered their food.

"Mmm... That was good" Ginny said while everybody laughed.

"Well if you will excuse us, me and Ron need to get back to work" George said standing up as Ron did the same. George started to walk away but Ron bent down and kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek.

"See you all later" he said smiling and running to catch up with George.

"Well I have some more errands to run" Hermione said standing up and turning to leave.

"See you Hermione" Ginny and Harry replied.

"So Harry, what do you want for your birthday?" Ginny asked

"What?" he said distracted

"What do you want for your birthday? You know it's like next week." She said smiling.

"Oh Ginny you don't need to get me anything" he said his cheeks turning red.

"Are you blushing?" she said leaning closer

"No" he said

"If you say so..." she said smiling and giving him a small kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she saw him smile and smiled herself in response.

"Come on let's go to your parent's house" he said standing up, she took his hand and they made their way towards the fireplace.

"Listen Ginny I need to go somewhere first but I'll be there soon" he told her, she nodded and took some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. She stepped in turned to face Harry, and shouted.

"The Burrow"

Harry smiled as the green flames enveloped her. He truly did love her. He decided to apparate to Grimmauld place instead of using the floo network. He reached for the door when he was on the front step of the porch, and was shocked to see the place so clean.

"Kreacher" he said in a low voice sounding amazed.

"Master" he said appearing in front of Harry and once again went into a deep bow.

"Hi Kreacher, this place looks amazing" he said.

"Thank you master, when are you planning to come and stay here?" he asked

"Well I'm not sure yet, but could you prepare the extra rooms in case Ron and Hermione need a place to stay." He said

"Of course master Harry" he replied going into a deep bow once again.

"Thank you Kreacher" he said. And he headed out the door and with a small "pop" apparated back to The Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Beginning of the End (chapt. 6)**

**Here is chapter 6, hope you all like it... review please!!**

When he entered the kitchen he couldn't see anyone so he made his way towards the living room.

"Harry" someone said excitedly behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny walking towards him.

"Hi Ginny, Where's everyone at?" he asked her.

"Well, Ron and George are still at the shop. And I have no clue where everyone one else is." She said smiling to him.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Harry asked her.

"How about we go for a walk?" She said

"Sure" he replied, Ginny took his hand and brought him to the meadow they went to the other time. They sat down hands still entwined together and both of them just stared out at the lake.

"I can't believe than in only a couple of weeks, we won't see each other at all" Ginny said in a small voice.

"I know what you mean Ginny, It's feels like it hasn't been that long since the end of the battle and that we've been back together" he said both of them looking in each other's eyes. A tear ran down Ginny's cheek and Harry took his finger and wiped it off.

"Don't cry Ginny, it's going to be alright. I promise I'm not leaving you again" he said

"I love you" she said looking down. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Ginny. Never forget it" he said leaning in and kissing her. Ginny set her head on Harry's shoulder and he put his head on hers. They sat just looking out at the lake. After a couple of hours they decided it was time to head back to the house, Harry stood up and let out a hand to Ginny. She took his hand and stood up. They made their way back to the house hand in hand.

"Harry, what do you want for your birthday?" Ginny asked him.

"Ginny I don't need anything" he said to her.

"Oh come on Harry, I mean your birthday is in two days" she said smiling.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He said.

"Fine..." she said. They reached the house in no time and when they entered the house everyone was seated at the table.

"Nice of you to join us" George said and everyone around the table started laughing. A little pink in the face, Harry and Ginny went to sit around the table with everyone else. To soon they were all heading up for bed.

Harry woke up next morning to find the sun shining in his face, another beautiful day. He sat up in his bed and took his glasses on the bedside table, put them on his face, stood up and looked around the room. Ron was still sleeping, of course. He dressed up and decided to head downstairs. On his way he found Ginny coming out of her room and smiled at her.

"Hi Harry" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning" he replied. They set off together down stairs and sat around the table in the kitchen.

"Hello dears, breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked them, they both nodded and began eating their plates.

"So what are you guys up to today?" she asked.

"Well, actually we were going to see Teddy and Andromeda Mrs. Weasley" Harry told her.

"How are they?" she asked him looking concerned.

"They're actually doing pretty good, considering everything that happened." He said. She nodded Ginny and Harry both ate in silence.

"Well you'd best be better off you two" she said noticing their empty plate.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley" Harry said

"Bye mum, see you later" Ginny said giving her mother a hug.

Once again they both made their way to the boundary of The Burrow's apparition point and apparated to Andromeda's house. They made their way to the door and knocked once.

"Harry, Ginny!" Andromeda exclaimed once she saw them.

"Teddy, come here uncle Harry is here" she said laughing and looking at Harry who started to laugh as well.

"Hope you don't mind being called Uncle Harry" she said.

"No problem" he said. Teddy came wobbling into the doorway, as soon as he saw Harry and Ginny he smiled. Harry bent down and picked him up.

"Hi Teddy" he said. Teddy smiled even wider when he said his name.

"Is it alright if we bring him to the park again?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"Sure no worries Harry but, come in first so we can change him." she said

After Andromeda had changed Teddy and brought him back downstairs Harry took his hand and started heading towards the door.

"Aren't you coming Ginny?" He asked her.

"Actually I was thinking about staying with Andromeda, if that's alright with you of course Andromeda" she said.

"I'd be delighted Ginny, why don't you bond with Teddy Harry" she said smiling.

"Alright no problem I'll see you all later" he said. He went outside with Teddy and started walking to the nearby park.

"Andromeda, I need a favour" Ginny said, turning to face her smiling slightly.

"What do you need Ginny?" She asked sounding confused.

"Well, the day after tomorrow is Harry's birthday and you remember at the beginning of the year when he and Hagrid landed here?" she asked

"Yes" curiosity in her voice.

"Well he lost his broom, and he really loved it because his godfather gave it to him. I was wondering if it would be alright if I asked my brother to come and look around with me to try and find it" she said.

"Of course, no problem Ginny" she said smiling tenderly at her.

"And we would be very happy if you and Teddy would come to his party" she said.

"I wouldn't miss it" she said

"Great! I'm sure Harry will be very ecstatic" she replied.

"Would you mind if I used the floo network?" she asked Andromeda, she shook her head and left the room. Ginny made her way to the fireplace and took a fistful of floo powder and flooed home.

"Ginny!" her mother exclaimed when she saw her daughter materialise in the fireplace.

"Hi Mum" she said happily.

"Where's Harry?" she asked

"He's at the park with Teddy, by the way I invited Andromeda and Teddy to Harry's party." She said.

"Oh, wonderful."

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Still sleeping in his room, why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need him for something, is Hermione still here also?" she asked

"Yes they are both still sleeping" she replied.

"Ok, well I'll see you later mum I don't have a lot of time." She said giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She made her way up the stairs and to her room to wake Hermione. She opened the door and was relieved to see that she had just woken up.

"Hi, Ginny" she said.

"Hermione get dressed and meet me downstairs I need a favour. I'm going to get Ron and explain everything to both of you" she said and Hermione instantly got up and take her clothes out. Ginny went straight up to Ron's room, she put her hand on the handle and before she could open the door Ron did.

"Ron, get downstairs I need to talk to you" she said

"Well, good morning to you too little sister." He said, and started going downstairs.

"Ok, I need your help" she started saying once Hermione and Ron were both seated at the table.

"The day after tomorrow is Harry's birthday and I want to try and find his broom." She said.

"I mean we could search around Andromeda's house and everything, I know how he like that broom because Sirius gave it to him, the other day in Diagon Alley he looked really miserable buying a new firebolt, and well I want to try and get him his broom back but it only leaves us two days and..." she said before Hermione interrupted her.

"Ginny, breathe. Of course we'll help you try and find his broom. We know just as much as you do how he loved that broom." She said standing up.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked standing up as well.

"He's with Teddy at the park, but I don't know how long it'll take him" Ginny replied.

They made their way to the fireplace and each took a handful of floo powder and made their way to Andromeda's.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beginning of the End (chapt. 7)**

**Ok, so here is chapter 7 hope you all like it!!! I don't know if it's my best chapter but feel free to disagree... Review please... please. **

"Hi Andromeda" Harry said once he came back with Teddy.

"Hi Harry! I guess its lunch already" she said laughing

"Yeah, where's Ginny?" he asked confused.

"Oh she went out she'll meet you back at The Burrow tonight." She said

"Oh, alright then, do you mind if I stay here today?" he asked her.

"Not at all" she replied smiling.

Harry appeared out of thin air in The Burrow's back yard. It was nearly dark outside so he made his way to the kitchen door.

"Harry dear! How was your day?" Mrs. Weasley bounded toward him giving him one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" he said

"Well were about to eat but Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all out." She said

"Oh well ok..." he started saying but was interrupted by Hermione appearing out of the fireplace.

"Hi Harry" She said smiling.

"Hi Hermione" he said

"The other's are coming Mrs. Weasley:" she said.

"Oh, good dinner is ready so come all sit at the table." As Ginny and Ron appeared out of the fireplace they all made their way to the table and started eating 's amazing meal.

In no time they were full and sat in the living room laughing and playing chess. Not long after they were all making their way into their respective rooms and soundlessly asleep. Morning came in a blur and Harry was woken by another beautiful morning when the sun went straight to his eyes. He woke up and searched for his glasses, putting them on and sitting up in his bed. Ron was already gone downstairs he supposed. So he got up and got dressed, made his way downstairs but was surprised to find no one except for Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" He asked her.

"He's out and so is Ginny" she said smiling, holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"What's that?" he asked nodding towards the parchment.

"Hogwarts letters" she said looking down.

"What do you mean letters" he said.

"Well I'm going back to Hogwarts and doing my seventh year." She said measuring his reaction.

"Really?" he said taken aback. She nodded in response.

"I don't know what to say"

"Well you didn't expect me not to go back to school" she said standing up and walking towards him.

"I guess not" he said

"I'll miss you all, but come on Harry it's me. I love school" she said smiling.

"Well obviously it won't be the same without you here but I can't say I blame you to go back to school" he said

"So... do you want to do something today?" she asked him.

"Sure but what?" he said

"Dunno, do you want to go see Hagrid?" she said

"Yeah sure..." he said sitting down and eating. Once they were both done they made their way to the apparition point and vanished to Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, Hermione! What are y'eh doing here?" Hagrid exclaimed once they knocked on the door. He automatically gave them both bone crushing hugs. They set themselves around the familiar tables and Hagrid prepared tea for them. Someone knocked on the door and Hagrid got up and opened it.

"Hello Hagrid how are you?" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed in the small hut.

"Kingley or should I say minister, would you like a cup of tea?" Hagrid asked

"Alright but I must be off soon" he replied heading towards the table

"Harry, Hermione how have you been?"

"Not too bad minister and you?" Hermione replied

"Not bad either but please call me Kingsley"

Hagrid then poured tea into 4 big cups. Kingsley was eying Harry as though he wanted to ask him something.

"So Harry what are you planning on doing this year? Are you going back to school?" he asked

"Actually no, I'm going to help Andromeda take care of Teddy" Harry said looking at the table.

"Yes... you are his godfather. I just talked to professor McGonnagall and she told me about your ambition to become an auror, is that something you're still interested in after everything that has happened?" Harry was taken aback, he hadn't thought about till quite recently after defeating Voldemort although he would give anything to catch all the remaining death eaters so Teddy and everyone else could live in peace and security.

"Yes I'm still interested in becoming an auror" Harry said looking straight at Kingsley.

"Well whenever you feel like you're ready to start a post will be waiting for you at headquarters, come and see me and I'll arrange everything."

"Wow, thank you Kingsley" Harry said.

"Well Hagrid I really must be off" he said standing up and heading to the door.

"Good evening Harry, Hermione" he said

"Thank you Kingsley" Harry said shaking his hand.

"No problem Harry" he said smiling and turning away.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, I'll have to think about it" he replied.

"Hagrid it's getting late maybe we should go before Mrs. Weasley get's worried." Hermione said

"Oh, alright but you guys better come back soon" he teased smiling.

"Promise" They both said together laughing. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled they both walked towards Hagrid and gave him a hug.

" Bye Hagrid" they walked out of the school grounds and with a "pop" vanished to The Burrow

"Harry, Hermione!" shouted once she saw them in the door.

"Hi " they replied.

"Where have you been?" she asked

"To see Hagrid are we late for dinner?" Hermione asked her.

"No it's just about ready"

"Where's Ginny and Ron?" Harry asked

"They're still out won't be back till later" she said. What was Ginny doing? Harry asked himself he had barely seen her in two days. As he sat down next to Hermione at the table he was deep in thought. It had only been two days but that's how it was going to be for the next year. He ate quietly and felt Hermione staring at him curious.

He went up to bed early when Ginny hadn't shown up and he didn't have anything to do. When he got up to his room he found a piece of parchment on his bed. He unfolded it, and it was a message from the Quiddtich supplie store and it said that his new broom had arrived. He threw the piece of parchment aside and as he dressed for bed he thought about how he missed that broom so much, because Sirius had given it to him. He woke up early and realized that he was now eighteen years old. He looked over at Ron's bed finding it empty, he got dressed made his way downstairs expecting to find someone but the kitchen was deserted. So he went outside apparated to the leaky-cauldron and made his way to the brick wall. He tapped the right places with his wand as Hagrid had his first time there. And Diagon Alley immediately materialized before his eyes.

"I love magic" he said to himself.

Once he got his firebolt he decided to get a spot of breakfast at the leaky-cauldron. Later, he flew back to The Burrow on his new broom. Once he landed in the backyard, he put his firebolt in the Weasley's broom shed.

"Harry!"

"Hi Hermione"

"Where've you been?" she asked

"I just went to get my new broom" he said

"Oh" she said smiling

"Do you want to go inside?" she asked suddenly after a long and awkward silence.

"Um... ok" he replied curious of her behaviour.

They walked in silence, once he was in the kitchen it was unusually quiet. She led him to the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" several people exclaimed. He felt a smile creep up his face as he saw the faces of many people he hadn't seen since the battle.

"Well let's all go outside before we all suffocate" Mrs. Weasley said.

As Harry started making his way towards the door someone suddenly grabbed his legs laughing. He looked down and saw his godson smiling up at him.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed, he picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Hermione, Andromeda and Harry all started laughing once Teddy gave a big laugh.

"Well he really does love you. Nymphadora and Remus chose his godfather well" Andromeda said coming closer.

"Hi Andromeda" he said.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

"Thank you, and thanks for bringing Teddy" he said

"Shall we go to the party?"

"After you" Harry replied.

All three made their way outside.

"Harry, Hermione!" they turned around.

"Hi, Neville, Luna" Hermione said.

"How are you?" Neville asked.

"Not too bad you guys?" Harry asked them both.

"Great actually" Luna replied as Neville nodded.

"Are you lot going back to Hogwarts this year?" Neville asked

"Well, I'm not but Hermione and Ginny are. As for Ron I have no idea. What about you?" Harry said.

"We both are" he said looking at Luna.

"That's great!"

"Why aren't you coming back Harry?" Luna asked him serenely

"Well I have new responsibilities and quite frankly I'm not sure I'm ready to go back just yet" he said

"Is that professor Lupin's son?" Neville asked Harry

"Yes, meet my godson. Teddy Lupin" he said proudly.

"Well I'd best be off and find Andromeda, thank you all for coming" he said

"Is it lunch already?" Andromeda asked him, once he was close to her. Harry nodded and handed her Teddy.

"Lunch is on the table enjoy!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the same time.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said as he sat down next to her with his lunch

"Hi Harry" she said brightly

"Have you seen Ginny and Ron?" he asked her.

"Um, no but I'm sure they'll be here soon" she said looking bizarre as though she was hiding something. Lunch passed by in a blur and after a small chorus of "Happy Birthday" they all ate the cake and passed to the presents.

"We have one left" Ginny and Ron said coming out of nowhere. They handed their present to him and he saw that it had the form of a broom. But it couldn't be a new broom; after all, Ginny had been with him when he bought his new one. He unwrapped the package and it was indeed a firebolt.

"But I already have a new broom" he said confused and looking at the lot of them. They laughed together.

"Well Harry it's not actually new, it's used" Ron said.

"I don't understand" Harry said even more confused than before.

"It's you're old firebolt, the one Sirius gave to you"

"But... It got destroyed when I fell last year"

"Well it wasn't that bad, we went to look for it at Andromeda's house once we found it we brought it to the Quidditch Supplie store and the guy fixed it"

"Who's we?" Harry asked

"Me, Ginny and Hermione" he said grinning obviously please with his work. Finally Harry looked at Ginny she was smiling slightly as though scared about his reaction. He hadn't noticed everyone around had gotten quiet.

"We knew how much you loved that broom Harry, not because it was firebolt the best broom in the world but because Sirius gave it to you" It was Ginny who spoke this time.

"Wow. Thanks guys a lot" he said standing up. He walked to Ron and gave him a hug. This was by far the best present he had ever gotten him. Next, he went to Hermione and gave her a hug as well. And last he came to Ginny; he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thanks" he said and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he whispered back. Once they broke apart he turned to everyone else.

"Thanks everyone, for everything."

The afternoon passed along quickly and soon enough all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were seated at the table eating their dinner and enjoying each other's company.

Later that night, Ginny and Harry sat in the living room. Ginny was cuddle in Harry's arms her head resting against his shoulder.

"I missed you Harry" she said suddenly.

"So did I, but it's only been two days" he said chuckling.

"Yeah, in a month's time we'll only see each other on the holiday's and if you come to Hogsmeade" she said looking up at his face.

"Don't worry I'll be there and thanks again for the present today, I really appreciate it. Ron told me it was your idea"

"No problem, like I said, I know how much that broom meant to you" she said reaching up to touch his face with her hand.

"I love you Ginny" he said

"I love you too Harry" she said before they shared a deep passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Beginning of the End (chapt. 8)**

**Alright everyone here is chapter 8 of this lovely story... thank you all for your support I really appreciate it, I wasn't a good writer but the good reviews made me continue and become a better writer I hope... thanks a lot. Keep giving your reviews. **

The days came fast, before he knew it, Ginny's birthday had arrived. As usual Mrs. Weasley made a dinner party for Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Andromeda and Teddy where the invited guests who weren't already in the house. In the morning, Ginny and Hermione had gotten their Hogwarts letter and thus went into Diagon Alley to buy there necessities. After an enjoyable dinner and after the guests had left the two couples sat in The Burrow's sitting room.

"Hey Ron, are you going back to Hogwarts you never told me" Harry said once they were in the living room once again.

"Actually I'm staying here and helping George at the shop" he replied. After a while both couples decided to take some time alone. Harry took Ginny's hand and brought her outside.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Ginny said.

"You'll see" he said smiling. He pulled her to the broom shed.

"You brought me to my broom shed." She said sounding disappointed.

"Just stay there for a minute" he said smiling hugely.

"Alright" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok, close your eyes and put your hands out" he said after several seconds. She did as she was told. He placed something in her hands.

"Open your eyes Gin" he said. She looked down to her hands.

"Why did you put your new firebolt in my hands for?" she said

"Well, I thought the new Gryffindor captain should have the best broom in the world. Anyway I don't need this one now that I have my old one." he said smiling.

"How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone except..." she stopped

"Hermione, yeah she told me this afternoon." He said smiling

"Are you serious though? You're giving me a Firebolt." She said disbelief in her tone. He just nodded this time.

"Thanks Harry, I'll make you proud" she said laughing.

"I'm not afraid about that. I might even bring Teddy to a match sometime" he said

"That'd be great" she brought the broom back to the shed, took his hand and they took a walk in the moonlight.

Only a few weeks left before school started and Harry and Ginny were enjoying their time together. They went to visit Teddy a lot. The night before Hermione and Ginny were going to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley made a superb dinner; they ate and laughed like they always did at The Burrow.

The next day Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry made their way to King's cross station and inconspicuously they went through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Ginny and Hermione put their luggage on the train and went to say their goodbyes. Ginny took Harry by the hand dragged him apart from the other's. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I'm going to miss you Harry" she said giving him a hug and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Ginny, but I'll try to come and see you as much as I can and we'll write to each other." He said stroking her hair. After several minutes she looked up at him and slowly leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you Ginny" he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Harry" she whispered. They made their way back to the Weasley's hand in hand. Ginny hugged her mother and father, while Harry said his goodbyes to Hermione. Ginny then gave a hug to her brother, something Harry hadn't seen a lot since he'd known the lot of them.

"I'll miss you Ron" she said smiling.

"Me too Ginny" he said surprised.

The whistle blew signalling that everyone had to get on the train. Ginny rushed over to Harry gave him one last kiss and a hug.

"I love you"

"Me too Ginny" he replied to her.

"Goodbye Harry" Hermione said

"See you Hermione" he replied.

They all waved till the train rounded the corner and then made their way through the barrier once again. That night Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all sat at the table eating in silence. Later that evening Ron sat with Harry in the living room playing wizard's chess.

"Ron, what would you say if I told you I wanted to go live at Grimmauld place?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't live here for the rest of my life. Kreacher cleaned up the house there's room for anyone who wants to come and live there." He said

"So when do you want to move?" Ron asked.

"Well I was sort of thinking tomorrow. You know if you ever want to move out of The Burrow there's a room ready for you." He said looking down.

"Maybe that would be a good idea. Like you said we can't live here forever, it's just the house is going to be empty for my parents." He said

"How should I tell them?" Harry asked him hoping for some help.

"I dunno, either way they're going to be sad. But I think in the end they'll understand."

"Yeah I guess."

"So how are you feeling about everything?" Ron asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused by his question.

"Well, not going back to Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione not being here. What are you going to do?"

"I dunno I guess it's going to be bizarre not having Ginny here I mean after everything last year we only had this summer to be together. And as for this year well I'll be with Teddy and well last month when I went to Hagrid's with Hermione, Kingsley said that when I would be ready I could have an Auror's post. So I'm thinking about that. What about you?"

"Well, I'll probably help George with the shop for a while." He said

"What do you want to do afterward?" Harry pressed

"I dunno, I would like to be and Auror. But I doubt it'll ever happen." He said his ears becoming redder with embarrassment.

"You never know Ron" he said encouraging him.

"Boys dinner is ready" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.

They made their way to the table. For the first time since he knew the Weasley's Harry had never seen the table so empty. had cooked less food since it they were only four, which made Harry's insides squirm. How was he going to tell he was leaving?

"Mrs. Weasley could I have a word with you?" he asked her after they were done eating and the dishes were washed.

"Of course Harry" she said suspiciously, she followed him to the sitting room.

"I don't know how to say this and I don't want you to be upset. But I'm thinking of moving into Grimmauld place tomorrow." He said looking at the floor.

"Oh, well don't mind me asking but why?" she said

"Because I don't want to be a burden to you and well I have to start my life. I need to start over." He said in a rush. Harry was startled by Mrs. Weasley laughing. He turned around and saw her in fits of laughter.

"Harry dear, you thought that would upset me?" she said after she calmed down.

"Well yes, after everything you've been trough in the last year and everyone leaving the house. You aren't mad or disappointed?" He asked

"Well how can I be after you said everything you just said? Listen Harry you've been through a lot and I know it's hard for you. Especially since Ginny is away after you've both reunited. Of course I'll miss you and I'm a bit sad you're leaving but it's something you have to do, not for me, not for Ginny or Ron but for yourself." She said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" he said smiling.

"Just promise me one thing. Come at least once a week for dinner." She said.

"Two. I promise" he said

"When are you going to leave?" she asked

"Tomorrow" he said, she nodded and left the room. Ron came in the sitting room and sat on the small chair and looked Harry up in down.

"Well you look alive. How did she take it?" he asked

"How do you know that's what I was talking to her about?" he said

"Eavesdropping been doing it for years why stop now?"

"Well I think she's alright with it. She laughed actually when I told her."

"Huh, maybe I will take you up on that offer then. I'll come by tomorrow and look at the place."

"No problem" Harry sat across from Ron on the other small chair.

"Want to play a game of Wizard's chest?" Harry asked

"You're on." He replied

***

"Ginny! Ginny! " Ginny snapped out of her reverie, to see Hermione waving her hand crazily in front of her face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern. They were on the carriage leading them to the school.

"Yeah" she said in a small voice. She was thinking of Harry, already missing him and how she wished he could be there holding her and helping her as she saw the school and all the memories came rushing back to her. Although she'd never admit it to him, she wanted him there.

The sorting and the feast went by in a flash as it always did when you got older. There was a new defence against the dark art teacher and a new transfiguration teacher, though she didn't hear their names as her mind drifted off elsewhere. After McGonagall made her speech, Ginny stood up and headed towards the staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Ginny!" someone shouted her name. She turned around and saw Dean walking towards her a huge smile on his face. _Great just who I wanted to see..._ Ginny thought sarcastically.

"Hi Dean, you decided to come back?" she said, keeping her walking pace.

"Yeah since I didn't come at all last year I decided I should." He said

"Good for you" she said smiling slightly.

"So Harry decided not to come back?" he said a bizarre tone in his voice.

"Obviously since he's not here" she really didn't feel comfortable talking about Harry with Dean, after what happen in her fifth year.

"So heard you're the new Quidditch captain this year when are you doing tryouts?" he asked

"I don't know yet Dean, I haven't thought about it" she said. After saying the password to the Fat Lady she entered the common room but stopped as Dean took her by the elbow and dragged her to a corner.

"Ginny I need to ask you something." He said

"What?" she hissed

"Are you in a relationship with Harry?" he asked

"Yes" she said through tight lips. She saw his face fall a bit.

"Do you love him?" he asked

"Listen Dean I'm really not comfortable talking to you about this. I'll tell when I call tryouts." She said and left to the girl's dormitory. She stormed into her room, onto her bed and closed the curtains with unnecessary force.

"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked her opening one side of the curtains.

"No" she replied simply.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Dean, anyways Hermione I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning" and with that Ginny closed the curtain close and let out a big sigh resting her head on her pillow. After a while of gazing at the ceiling she took out some parchment, quill and ink from her trunk and began writing her first letter to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Beginning of the End (chapt. 9)**

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Here is chapter 9... Please let me know what you think about the story so far and the chapters. I've decided to do both Harry's mind and everyday things and Ginny's sometimes even Hermione... Hope you like it. Thanks **

Harry woke up to the sun shining bright on his eyes. He sat up in his camp bed summoned his glasses and put them on everything coming back into focus. Ron was still sleeping in his bed snoring as always, he stood up and got dressed.

"This smells delicious Mrs. Weasley" He said once he got in the kitchen.

"Thank you Harry" she replied. He sat down and started eating.

"Hi Harry" Ron said as he sat down next to him at the table.

"Hi" Harry replied.

They ate in silence, a small tension in the kitchen, though no one knew why. After finishing his plate, Harry stood up cleaned his dishes and waited till Ron finished eating.

"So, are you coming to Grimmauld place with me?" Harry asked him

"Sure" Ron said. Harry went up to the attic were he shared Ron's room, took his bag and his possessions. He took one last look around the room he had shared with Ron since he had started spending time at The Burrow. _I guess everything is changing now..._ He thought.

"I'll see you at dinner " Harry said.

"Bye Harry" she replied.

"So how are you feeling?" Ron asked him as they made their way to the apparition point.

"I dunno yet. I guess I'll know when I leave after dinner tonight" he said

Once they had gotten to the point, they turned around and a faint pop sounded in the still air. Harry opened the front door and stepped in the familiar corridor of Grimmauld place.

"Wow! Kreacher did a good job cleaning up this place" Ron said stunned.

"Kreacher" Harry said raising his voice slightly.

"Master Harry. To what do I owe this pleasure" he said bowing low.

"Hi Kreacher, I just wanted to tell you that I was coming to live here now, is everything ready?" he asked

"Of course Master." He said

"Thank you"

"Is Harry Potter's friend coming as well?" he asked

"Um... no not yet anyway" Ron replied. Harry made his way up the stairs knowing exactly which room he wanted to have. He opened the room to Siriu's old room, put his bag on the bed and looked around. Everything was the same as the last time they were there except that Kreacher had replaced everything that was in disorder and the room looked like new again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well actually I was supposed to go at the shop, you can come if you like" Ron said

"Sure but I might go to the ministry later and go see Kingsley about the Auror's job" he said

"So you decided to take it then" Ron stated.

"Yeah I guess. We'll see how it goes" Harry said

They made their way out of Siriu's room and started making their way towards the stairs when Ron stopped in front of a room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"I dunno just memories I guess" Ron said pointing at R.A.B's room.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Harry said

"Anyway let's go to the shop" Ron said shaking his head.

"Sure" they made their way down the stairs and to the front door.

"Oh, hold on. Kreacher" Harry said

"Yes Master"

"I'll be coming back after dinner at the Weasley's so no need to make any for me." He said not wanting to make the elf work hard for nothing. The elf nodded and bowed once again. Ron and Harry both turned on the spot and apparated to WWW.

Before entering the shop, Harry pulled Ron on the side of the street.

"Listen Ron, you know the offer about staying with me at Grimmauld place will always be good right?" he said

"Yeah, I'll think about it Harry. I do want to come and live there and start new but I dunno if I can leave mum at home" he said, Harry nodded understanding and made his way in the shop.

"Harry what are you doing here?" George asked him shaking his hand.

"Just thought I'd come visit" Harry said. Later that day, George, Ron and Harry made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Once they were finished Harry said his goodbyes and made his way to the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kingsley said once Harry entered his office.

"Well Kingsley I wanted to talk about that offer you did this summer, about the Auror's post." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, have you decided to become an Auror then?" He asked

"Well, Yes" Harry said

"Great then you will read and study theses books" Kingsley said scrawling book names on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"And you will report to my office next Monday ready for work." he said

"Great, thanks Kingsley" Harry said walking out the door and making his way outside. Once he was able to apparate, he turned with a small pop and vanished to Diagon Alley. He went to Flourish and Blott's to get the books he needed. He went over to WWW after to see if Ron and George were still working.

"Harry, how did it go at the ministry?" Ron asked as soon as he saw him enter the shop.

"Good, I'm starting next week." Harry said smiling.

"Starting what?" George asked emerging from the back.

"Work as an Auror" Harry said

"Really that's great" George said clapping him on the back. After they were done inventory and closing up the shop, they went to The Burrow. After an amazing dinner, Harry said his goodbyes and used the Floo Network to go to his flat. It felt extremely bizarre coming into the kitchen and finally realizing that he was alone. He thought about the dinner he just had and how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very proud of him becoming and Auror, it was like he was one of their children.

***

Ginny woke up early several days after she wrote the letter, not having slept much the previous night. Since she was the only one awake in the girl's dormitory, she got dressed and went up to the owlery to send her letter to Harry. She wasn't sure why she'd waited so long to send it maybe because she didn't want to worry him with everything going on. She attached her letter to Ron's owl Pig, which she had brought with her and watched him soar off in the beautiful sunny sky. After several minutes of staring she went down to the Great Hall and started eating her breakfast.

"Ginny, you scared me. I wondered where you were" Hermione said as soon as she sat down across from Ginny.

"Well good morning to you to Hermione. It's a lovely day isn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"Very funny" Hermione replied.

Shortly after breakfast was over, they both went off to their first class of the day.

***

Several days had passed since Harry had moved to Grimmauld place, he hadn't seen Ron much at dinner with the Weasley's sometimes they ate lunch together but it wasn't the same.

"Master Harry" Kreacher said breathless once Harry had entered the door from work one night.

"Hello Kreacher" Harry said

"Does Master need anything?" the elf asked

"No thank you. Kreacher there's something I wanted to tell you. I know you have a bed in the kitchen but if you want you can have one of the room's here." He said

"Thank you Master" Kreacher said bowing low.

"No problem Kreacher"

"While you were gone Master a letter arrived from a Miss Weasley" he said handing him the letter. As soon as it was in his hands he ripped it open.

"Listen Kreacher I'll be in my room." Harry said not paying attention and practically running to his room. After reading the letter he felt a bit alarmed. Ginny sounded almost depressed and the first week wasn't even finished. It was going to be a dreadful year. She talked about Dean, who had asked her about their relationship. He felt a twinge of jealousy at that, and frankly a bit afraid since he wasn't there although he wasn't going to admit it to Ginny she'd do a bat bogey hex on him. He pulled his bag on the bed and starting taking out parchment and quill when he heard a commotion in the entry. He pulled out his wand and descended the stairs slowly pointing his wand in front of himself.

"Who's there" he said once he saw a tall figure in front of the door. He kept walking towards him and the light finally fell on Ron's incredulous face as he appraised Harry's wand pointing straight at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Ron asked

"No why?" Harry joked

"Well you're pointing your bloody wand at me"

"Sorry about that it's just a reflex" he said and they both started laughing. They walked to the kitchen, Ron sitting in front of Harry.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked him, his eyebrows rose up in confusion.

"Well I guessed you didn't want to be here alone tonight, and I thought I might as well see how it goes if I slept over one night and make my decision in the morning about staying here." Ron said

"No problem, pick any room you like it's not like you don't have a lot of choices." Harry said mocking him.

"Which one did you take?" he asked

"Sirius's old room" he said

"Alright thanks... I'll just take a glass of water and be off to bed" Ron replied smiling.

"No problem, see you in the morning."

Harry made his way back to his room and took out a quill and two pieces of parchment. He started writing to Ginny about his work and everything that was going around here. Once he had finished he started writing another letter but to Hermione, saying to go to Hagrid's hut with Ginny saturday at three o'clock, and to trust him. He sent that out with Ginny's owl that waited till he was done writing.

***

Hermione got up and looked around the room; she couldn't find Ginny and her instincts from the past year even though it may be ridiculous kicked in. She took her wand from her bedside table and made her way down the stairs of the girl's dormitory. She stopped suddenly seeing Ginny sitting beside the window and looking at the blue morning sky, she made her way over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" She said

"Hi Hermione" she said not turning to look at her.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned

"I'm fine" she said wiping her hand across her right cheek.

"What's that?" Hermione pointed to a piece of parchment that looked like a letter in front of her, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer for her first question.

"Harry wrote me a letter" she said.

"Oh, how is he?" Hermione asked

"Fine, you can find out for yourself he wrote you a letter" she said handing it to her and leaving to get ready for the day. Hermione opened the letter and started to read.

"Why should we go to Hagrid's? Not that I don't want to but..." she said to herself confused. She shook her head and went upstairs to get ready also; he'd said to trust him. Was something wrong with the Weasley's or Ron?

***

"Hi Harry" Ron said the next morning at the kitchen table.

"Mmm" Harry replied, he was looking at the table deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" When he got no answer he started waving his hands in front of his face. Nothing. He went to the sink poured water into a jug and poured it on Harry's head.

"What the...?" Harry said standing up and looking at Ron.

"Oh sorry I was distracted" he said taking his wand and performing a drying spell.

"I'll say, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's just Ginny, she sent me a letter but something was off so I'm going to Hagrid's tomorrow. You want to come? Hermione will be there" he said smiling.

"Oh well I guess I could stop by" he replied.

"Listen Harry if your offer still stands, I'd be glad to come and live here with you. It's just not the same anymore." He said sitting down just as Kreacher brought their breakfast on the table.

"Of course it still stands but I'm not the one telling your mum" he said laughing. They ate in silence each in their thoughts. After getting ready they both made their way to work.

***

"What do you mean you're doing tryouts tomorrow?" Hermione exclaimed in the great hall that night at dinner.

"Well Hermione I'm captain and I need to do tryouts so I can have a team" she said annoyed.

"But why this Saturday I mean you could do it Sunday or next weekend." Hermione said desperately.

"Actually I can't there's the first Hogsmeade weekend next week, and I don't feel like doing them on Sunday so I'm doing them tomorrow and this is my final word about it" she said seeing that Hermione was about to start again. She stood up and walked over to Dean and sat next to him leaving Hermione open-mouthed alone at the table.

"Hey Ginny" Dean said surprised and inched closer to Ginny. She stood up sensing that he had the wrong impression.

"Just wanted to let you know that tryouts start at one thirty tomorrow" Ginny told him leaving right away. Ginny walked right past Hermione not even glancing at her. Hermione annoyed at her behaviour stood up angrily and stomped her way after her. Once she caught up with her, she took her arm and spun her around so Ginny was facing her.

"What!" Ginny roared. Hermione cringed backward at the hostility in Ginny's voice.

"Ginny what's going on with you?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Nothing" she hissed back.

"Ginny stop shutting me out, were supposed to be friends you've been acting all bizarre since we got back." She said hurt.

"It's just.." she started

"What?" Hermione pressed

"Nothing, just leave me alone Hermione" she said walking away.

Hermione left and went up to the dormitory and fell asleep tears gushing down her face. Meanwhile Ginny walked around the castle, going to the tree she and Harry had once shared in her fifth year, as she walked around suddenly memories of the war came rushing back in her head she saw the girl she was comforting near here, blood, Voldemort himself, Harry dead... she started sobbing uncontrollably, her whole body shaking her feet buckled and she fell on her knees. She jumped up in fright when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Dean.

"Ginny are you alright?" Dean asked her worried. Without thinking, without knowing why she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. I didn't feel right yet at the same time it felt good. She was finally letting her emotions out which felt awesome she just couldn't do it with Hermione. But she wanted to be in Harry's arms, just letting him hold her. Not mumbling things that aren't even true like Dean was doing. She missed Harry's arms around her his head on her head, his lips on hers. Her sobs finally stopped and she took a step back and ran back to the school. When she entered the girl's dormitory she had taken control of herself again. She noticed Hermione's face, red and swollen. A wave of guilt crushed in on her. She went to bed silently that night, remembering good things instead of bad ones.

***

"Are you coming Ron were going to be late?" Harry called up the stairs.

"Do they even know we're coming?" He asked

"Hermione knows that I'm coming and I wanted it to be a surprise for Ginny, but were going to have to go see McGonagall first and ask her if we can come on the grounds though were going to Hagrid's I don't see the problem."

"Right well we should go or were going to be late" Ron said mockingly.

***

Ginny had slept trough breakfast and when she woke up Hermione was already gone and there was no one else in the dormitory. She stood up brushed her hair got dressed and descended to the common room searching for Hermione but she wasn't there. _Probably at the library_ she thought. She went up to the library and she wasn't there. Confused Ginny made her way to lunch, and again she couldn't find her. Worried she went down to pitch, took her firebolt in the shed and started walking on the pitch.

"Hi Ginny" someone said behind her. She turned and found Dean smiling hugely. _Damn it! _She thought.

"Hi Dean, you're early for tryouts" She said

"Yeah well I needed to talk to you" he said

"Listen Dean if it's about last night, don't put anything into it. I was vulnerable and well I needed a shoulder to cry on... I'm sorry" she said and soared in the air leaving him with his thoughts.

"Hermione what are y'e doin' here?" Hagrid said once she knocked on the door.

"Hi Hagrid just wanted to come and see you" she said walking inside and sitting in a chair.

"Well I'm glad y'a did" he said smiling. They started talking and drinking some tea, when there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who tha' is" Hagrid said opening the door.

"Harry! An' ..." Hagrid boomed.

"And who Hagrid?" Hermione said standing up.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said coming inside, she walked to him and gave him a hug looking over his shoulder and seeing Ron.

"Ron!" She exclaimed, going around Harry and jumping in his awaiting arms, kissing him on the lips.

"Still in the room guys" Harry said

"Right" Ron said

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked

"Um... She's holding tryouts for the team."

"Oh, well I'll go see Professor McGonagall and maybe I'll go see her." He said starting to walk out the door. She ran after him wanting to explain everything.

"Harry, I think you're right. She's depressed or something is really wrong with her." He turned around and looked at her confused. She explained everything that happened the night before.

"She really did that?" he asked her

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'll go see her. But before I need to see McGonagall" He hurried off to the school.

"Did she really do that Hermione?" Ron said taking her hand.

"Yeah, but it's alright. She'll come around." Hermione said leaning in for a kiss again.

***

"Yes Potter, Miss Granger isn't the only one to whom she's been unkind to." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor."

Harry walked down the front steps of the school and made his way to the familiar Quidditch pitch. He thought about what he might say to Ginny and when. Maybe he'd talk to her after the tryouts. He heard a door bang to his left and realized it was from the changing rooms, he saw a red headed girl come out of the changing room and she looked infuriated. He decided he'd talk to her after the tryouts so he made his way towards the benches.

***

Ginny dragged herself on the pitch and looked at the crowd standing in front of her.

"Anyone how isn't in Gryffindor, go back to the castle now" she nearly screamed. Several students started making their way back to the castle.

Ginny took in a big breath to steady herself; after all she didn't want get kicked off the team. Tryouts started and Ginny was starting to get infuriated for anything small thing a kid that didn't do the right turn the right way and so on. After a long morning of screaming and kids crying, she decided to reschedule the tryouts. She was making her way to the changing rooms looking at the grass ashamed of how she had acted.

"Hey Ginny!" she looked sideways.

"Oh, hi Dean" she said lamely

"Listen about last night..." he started to say

"Listen just forget about it alright, I just had a moment of weakness that's all. Don't read anything into it" Dean turned and faced Ginny, he smiled and started to lean closer but before Ginny could pull away, a hand went was on his chest and pushing him away.

"She said to forget about it Dean" Ginny turned her head to the person talking and was in complete shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Beginning of the End (chapt. 10)**

**Here it is the big 10... I am so so so sorry about the wait but honestly I have been so busy lately it's impossible. So here it is chapter 10 again I'm extremely sorry. But I am working on the 11****th**** chapter. **

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny said jumping into his arms, hands around his neck.

"I came to surprise you" he said smiling.

"I'm so happy you're here, when did you get here?" she asked

"Since this morning, when I heard you were holding tryouts I came to watch"

"I'm sorry I didn't know, if I'd known you were coming I wouldn't have held tryouts today"

"It's fine Ginny honestly, because well I have a surprise actually. McGonagall said that I could take you out for dinner." He said taking her by the waist and spinning her in the air.

"Really, let's go" She said already starting to walk.

"Hold on, go get changed first. I need to talk to Ron and Hermione and then we'll go. I'll wait by the doors in the great hall"

"Ron's here? Why do you need to talk to him?" she asked

"Just stuff I'll see you soon" he said giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hurry" she said running to the castle. Harry let out a deep breath; he had no idea what to think. Dean hitting on Ginny, Ginny being mean to Hermione it wasn't like her to do that. He'd have to figure out how he'd crack Ginny into telling her what was going on.

***

"Hey sis, how are you?" Ron said at the entry of the castle. Ginny rushed to him and jumped into his arms, giving him the biggest hug she'd ever given him in her life.

"I missed you" she said

"You too" he replied smiling.

"Well we'd better get a move on" Harry said taking Ginny's hand and leading her out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Three broomsticks" he said simply

"Okay"

They walked hand in hand towards Hogsmeade village, once they arrived at the Three Broomsticks; Ginny chose a table for the both of them. A little further in the corner so they could be alone. Instead of sitting in front of him, Ginny sat beside Harry laying her head on his shoulder. They ordered two butter beers to start and later ordered their lunch.

"So how have you been?" she asked him

"Fine, I'm starting to work soon" he said

"Really! Are you excited?" she asked

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be and auror"

There was a small silence.

"So how are you Ginny?" Harry asked her. She looked at him confused of the tone he used to ask her the question.

"Fine. Why?" she asked looking down.

"Just asking." He said wanting to let her talk about it. After a small silence she spoke.

"Harry, why are you really here?" she asked. He didn't say anything not knowing how to bring on the subject.

"Harry!" She said loudly.

"Alright" He said.

"Ginny, the letter you sent me was very depressing and I was worried about you. She looked at him not saying a word he wasn't sure what sort of emotions she was portraying on her face.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice.

"Ginny, Hermione told me what happened between the two of you. It's not like you to do that." He said.

"That's none of your business" she said angry, she stood up and left from the three broomsticks furious. Harry quickly put some money on the table and left running after her. Although it wasn't late the streets of Hogsmeade were not busy with people. So Harry easily found Ginny and ran after her.

"Ginny" he yelled, she didn't even acknowledge him. He took her hand and wheeled her around to face him. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Let go of me" she said furiously yanking her hand out of his grip.

"Ginny" Harry said hurt. This really wasn't like her.

"What?" she said or more so yelled.

"What's happening with you? Why are you being like this?" He said. She stopped her face looking sad.

"I dunno Harry" she said sitting down on the side walk crying. Harry sat beside her.

"I'm just so miserable lately" She said throwing her head into her hands. Harry took one of her hands and held his in hers.

"Why?" he said knowing some of the answers but wanting her to let her emotions out once and for all.

"I just miss you a lot and with everything that happened coming here alone, I just can't stop it all coming back to me."

"I mean I know I have Hermione but it's not the same and now Dean is here and you're not."

"I know I can't ask you to come because it wouldn't be fair to you, Ron, Andromeda and Teddy. But all i want is to be with you after everything." She said looking into his eyes.

"Listen Ginny, I love you and you know that. I wish i could be with you this year but i can't. You can't push Hermione away she's the only one who knows how you feel and has gone trough a lot. She's in the same situation as you, boyfriend away, horrible memories in that castle. It's only one year and like I said I promise to b here every Hogsmeade weekend and to come see you playing Quidditch. After school we'll be together all the time." He said smiling. She contemplated everything he'd said.

"You're right. I'm sorry i behaved like that." She said putting her head on his shoulder. He took her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to Ginny" he said serious.

"I know" she said nodding.

"Come here" he said giving her a hug and kissed tenderly.

"Come with me" Harry said, she took his hand and they were heading back to the three broomsticks. However, Harry brought her at another table.

"Hi guys" Ron said to them from his chair next to Hermione. Hermione however, didn't say anything but she looked at the table.

"Ron come with me, I need to... show you something" Harry said, letting go of Ginny's hand and giving her a meaningful look.

"But..." Ron started to say, clueless as usual. Harry took him by the arm, got him up and dragging him out of the three broomsticks.

"Bloody hell Harry"

"Do you want your sister and girlfriend to be friends again?" Harry said

"Oh, got it. Since when do you do Hermione psychology stuff?" Ron said

"I dunno, I guess when you spend 7 years with a girl like Hermione it rubs off on you." Harry said and they laughed.

***

"So how are you?" Ginny asked Hermione who did not answer.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry I was mean to you it's just I'm having difficulties managing my emotions right now. I'm a mess."

"Ginny, I know you're going through a lot after all you did lose your brother and I know it's difficult coming back here and not seeing Harry but you can't start pushing you're friend and people away or me for that matter. Dean on the other hand..." she said looking at Ginny, they started laughing. Ginny gave her a hug and they made their way outside to meet with the guys arm in arm.

"So I take it everything is fine now?" Harry asked.

"Thanks Harry and Hermione." Ginny said going to stand next to her boyfriend holding his hand.

"What about me?" Ron said.

"Now Ron I know you didn't have anything to do with this but if you're heart is set on it. Thank you." She said as everyone laughed.

"Thank you Ginny" Ron said. They decided to go their different ways so the couples could spend some time alone before it was time to go back to the castle. Ginny and Harry made their way to the lake and sat down on a rock.

"Harry, i need to talk to you about Dean." Ginny said.

"What about Dean?"

"Just that you don't need to worry, I'm not stupid I saw you're reaction when he was talking to me."

"Ginny you and I both know he wasn't going to talk. But if you say it's nothing to worry about then i trust you." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the summer, kissing and cuddling and too soon it was time for Harry to leave. He walked her up to the Gryffindor common room, with the permission of professor McGonagall, they gazed into each other's eyes for several minutes just absorbing each other.

"So when's the first Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked.

"Next Saturday" she said

"Alright well I'll be there bright and early." He said smiling, but she didn't smile back.

"Come on Ginny, it won't be that bad. I'll see you in a couple of days." He said.

"Ok" She said. She leaned in to kiss him tenderly and passionately, they kissed for several minutes to enjoy de moment.

"Ginny I have to go." Harry whispered. She looked into his eyes as he did into hers.

"I'll miss you." She said in a sad voice.

"I'll miss you too." Harry said. There was a small silence as they took each other in.

"I love you so much Harry." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Ginny." Harry said taking in her flowery scent.

"I'll see you soon." He said steeling one last kiss and watched her walk into the common room. He made his way back outside and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Master Harry, do you need anything?" Kreacher said as soon as he set foot into the house.

"No Kreacher I'm fine, is Ron here?" He asked.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen Master" Kreacher replied.

"Figures" he said.

"Well, thank you Kreacher."

"Hey mate, how are you?" Ron asked mouth full with food.

"Not too bad you?" he said

"Great actually. I mean I got to see Hermione before the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"I'm glad for you." Harry said, slumping into a chair deep in thought, Ron looked at him a while before saying anything.

"Don't worry about Ginny Harry; she'll be fine once Quidditch starts for good and all."

"I hope so." Harry said. They sat in silence for a while.

"So how's the shop?" Harry asked.

"It's going good. It'll be a while before it opens for good again, honestly i don't think George is ready yet." Ron said.

"What about the auror's job when do you start?" Ron asked

"Technically on Monday but I have a bunch of books to read before." Harry said smiling.

"Harry have you told the girls that we moved out of The Burrow?" Ron asked out of nowhere.

"No have you?"

"No but I don't know why i have a feeling they'll be angry or something, it shouldn't bother them though should it?" Ron asked.

"Guess not."

"Anyways, I'm off to bed got to be at the shop early tomorrow." Ron said

"Yeah, I've got to study." Harry said.

"Good night Harry. And don't worry too much about Ginny." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. Good night" Harry said and the boys each went to their separate room's one next to another.


End file.
